The Dana-Farber Cancer Institute (DFCI) proposes to use its membership in Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) to support participation in therapeutic research and other clinical trials, both in the Institute and its affiliated institutions. The goals will be the initiation and participation in Phase II and III cooperative clinical trials involving chemotherapy, surgery and radiation therapy. A major emphasis will be made in developing new therapeutic strategies both at the DFCI and in pilot collaborative investigation with interested members of the CALGB. Dana- Farber investigators will be actively involved in disease and modality committees of the CALGB. The project is designed to bring cooperative group trials to regional community hospitals affiliated through the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute. The aim will be to promote the integration of clinical cancer therapeutic research in the Eastern New England area by joining a comprehensive cancer center with the major teaching and regional hospitals in a common effort. Data collection, monitoring, reporting and publication of information will be of primary emphasis by the DFCI.